


Tales of the Realms

by SanityCheck



Series: Avengers AU: The Fae [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Dubious Morality, Fae & Fairies, Family, Female Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityCheck/pseuds/SanityCheck
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the world from the Fae of Iron story. There will be some AU's included.





	1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small creature enters the realm of Helheim and the queen must deal with the aftermath of a mother's rage.

            The scream of a baby disturbed the quiet gloom of Helheim. To Hela, this made no sense, there were only spirits and the lost Fae in this realm. There should be no children here. _Unless,_ she thought as she hunted down the sound, _someone did the unthinkable._

            To her horror it was the jade color soul of a baby, it laid on the floor wiggling and screaming out of fear. Hela rushed up then knelt beside the child. “You poor thing,” she told it and gently picked it up to cradle in her arms. She became angry at the idea that someone could be so bold as to cause such a crime. She whispered a few words and pulled a glowing string from the baby and threw it at the nearest mirror.

            The surface rippled once the string struck the glass. Still holding the baby, she stood up and approached the mirror. The surface stopped rippling and her eyes turned black in anger at the sight of her sister holding a baby. “Titania,” she hissed.

            She would handle her sister later, she had a baby of her own to tend to. She looked at the child in her arms and gave a sigh. “I can’t do anything to put you back little one. I will punish the one who did this to you.” The soul had quieted down and was looking at her. “You poor thing,” she said again, “you never got to feel, think, love. You never built memories. Such a pure thing.”

            Hela raised the babe over her head and let go of the child. It floated in the air and changed from the jade colored soul to the metallic silver of a spirit, and slowly it lost its form and became a smaller version of the other spirits, a glowing ball of light. With this out of the way she knew she had to somewhere to be. “Take care of the little one,” she called to the other spirits who had begun to surround the new spirit. “I shall be back in a few hours.”

            She did not allow anyone to announce her presence, she threw open the throne room doors and walked into the room. Her sister was the only one excited and happy to see her. Titania stood up and began to shoo the Winter People and her lover Freya out of the room. Hela did not stand still and wait, she had seen a cage of pillows and blankets on the floor and she made a beeline to it.

            The child was leaning against the wall of pillows and had two rings of different size and colors in each hand. The baby looked exactly like the lost soul that she had collected. Hela got angrier at the sight, her sister should have known better.

            The baby realized that it was being watched and turned to look at Hela. They stared at each other for a while until Titania began to speak. “Isn’t she the sweetest,” she asked as she approached. She knelt by Hela and made her kneel as well. “It’s a shame I had to do it.”

            “Do what?”

            “Make her a girl.” Hela gave her a confused look and asked her what she meant. “You remember how we always talked about having our children be playmates. Only to have that dream thrown away.” Hela nodded and looked back at the baby as Titania told her about Erskine, the serum, Rogers, and then Howard. “He summoned me one night, upset. They had lost their baby and his wife was… more than likely she was not able to have another child.”

            “She is truly yours?” Titania nodded, “there was an agreement that our son split his time between us. He broke it.”

            “So, you brought the child here?”

            “I brought my _son_ here.” Hela flinched at that, the High Court did not allow males beyond six months in a year. There was no choice in that if the father was a liar. _That’s what happened. She didn’t know._ Titania looked at her sister for approval. “Oh, you foolish mother.”

            “Hela?”

            She reached over and pulled her sister close and gently patted her head. “I have gotten a soul. It was small and loud. Titania, it was a baby.” Hela felt her sister freeze. “A-a soul?”

            “Hmm, yes. I was angry and traced the culprit.” Titania removed herself from her sister and looked at her daughter. Hela watched her go through emotions, confusion, dread, denial, then finally sadness. She gave a small smile at her daughter who was now spinning the rings on the floor. “What can I do? I can’t put it back in.”

            “No, you can’t.” She wanted to be angry at her sister, but she realized that her sister did not know that the soul was there. “You do know that there was half a chance that the child was human.”

            “I was upset. She’s mine Hela, and he was keeping her from me.” Hela scoffed at her sister, “you never could think clearly when it came to family.”

            “True,” Titania agreed and gave a laugh. Hela smiled at her, then looked over at the girl. “I shall give her a gift at fourteen. A spirit orb.”

            “No one is allowed near an orb until they are at least thirty. You made that rule.”

            “Yes, yes, I realize that. I’m not going to punish her for your mistake. Let me make it right to the soul.” Titania nodded. “Then do me this.” She grabbed Hela’s hand and held it out for the baby. The child dropped the rings and grabbed the hand. She giggled as she pulled the fingers apart and began to touch the skin and the nails, looking very intently at them.

            “Usually she just sucks on them.”

            “Maybe she’s gotten smarter,” Hela said looked at her sister. “You’re her aunt Hela. She needs to know you.”

            “You know it’s hard.”

            “Oh, I know. We can try though.”

            The spirits excitedly greeted her as she returned. “Now, now, I was only gone for a few hours.”

            “The new one cried loudly,” one of the spirits claimed, “we have it distracted right now. We don’t know how to fix it permanently though.”

            “There is nothing to fix,” she answered and held her hands out to the sky and called for the baby. The other spirits helped the small ball of light into her hands. “Focus little one, let’s teach you how to reform.”

            She sat on the floor and began to coax the baby into doing so. It took the spirit a few minutes, but she eventually held a baby in her lap. With a chuckle she held out her hand to see if the child would grab it. It did and began to study it, much like her niece did, except one it was done studying her hand it grabbed her index finger and shoved into it’s mouth and began to suck on it. It was a bizarre experience, but she endured it.

            “Now little one, I was not able to punish the one who did this. I did, however got something just as good in return.” It looked up a her as if it was listening but was still chewing her finger. “You’ll grow with a purpose.” She could hear the spirits whisper above her, this was something that rarely happened, and it excited them. The baby giggled and wiggled at that. Hela gave a laugh and began to play with the babe.

            Her sister had her daughter, and Hela had her son and they were going to be such good playmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's back! I'm getting bored taking notes in class, it happens and wiritng stories is best way to look like I'm still writing notes. I'm still listening to lectures. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Fall 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalina deals with the summer sons, and Thor's idea of architecture.

 

            Kalina held an icepack to her right eye and groaned. Of course, someone had to try to attack Tony Stark during a conference announcing the newest Stark phone. Luckily the worse she got was a punch to the eye by a protestor. What they were getting violent for she had no idea, she didn’t care.

            Right now, she wanted to relax with the ice pack on her eye and the glass of whiskey that she was holding. The floor shaking below her told her differently. “I’m sorry madam,” JARVIS spoke, “but it appears that Thor is redecorating his floor, starting with the walls.”

            “Excuse me? The walls?”

            “Yes. Would you like me to call him up?”

            “If it means not having a worse headache.”

            The elevator dinged, and Thor greeted her with his thunderous voice, and with Loki quietly following. “No,” she said before the brothers could continue, “no loud voices. I have a headache. JARVIS, please mute yourself for a bit. I don’t need to deal with so many voices right now.” JARVIS gave his affirmative as Loki brushed past his brother and made himself comfortable next to Kalina. Then he forced Kalina to let him look at her eye.

            “You called though?”

            “Uh, yeah. Why are you destroying your floor?”

            “It bores me. I lack windows.”

            “You have windows,” she told him. “You do realize we lack giant glass panels on Asgard,” Loki noted and began touching her skin around her eye. “Those are not windows, they are glass walls.”

            “That’s windows here on Midgard,” Kalina explained, “especially this high.”

            “We are also heartier than humans,” Loki explained, sounding as if that was the end of the conversation. With a huff Thor flopped into a recliner that she had moved in just for him. It creaked under his weight but it still held. “So, what happened to your eye?”

            “Did you not watch the presentation on the television,” Loki asked his brother. Thor shook his head, which only made Loki roll his eyes. “Eh,” Kalina spoke, “not that big of a deal.” Loki chuckled and finally stopped touching her eye. “Let me heal it.”

            “It’s just a black eye.” Loki sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance and leaned into the couch. “You are a wonder princess.” She sneered at him and put her ice pack back on her eye, “I gotta do this like everyone else here. Much like the glass.” She glanced over at Thor. “Why,” Loki asked. “Gotta keep up appearances and it’s easier to look like Stark with a black eye is I have a black eye.”

            “That is the stupidest reason I’ve heard,” Thor said and Loki nodded. “Well tough shit,” she announced and started shooing the brother out. “I have stuff to do, and your annoying me. Thor don’t redecorate your floor.”

            “But-”

            “Brother,” Loki spoke as he began to push Thor towards the elevator, “do we argue with the Spring people when we make a visit once a year?”

            “No,” Thor replied as they stepped into the elevator. Kalina didn’t hear the rest of the conversation.

            “JARVIS? Where’s Steve?”

            “On his floor. Would you like me to call him up?”

            “Please. I need my pillow right now.”

            “Even if you are surrounded by many soft pillows?”

            “Don’t get smart with me,” she said, but still chuckled at her A.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I kept seeing most of the buildings in all the courts as lacking glass panes for windows. They are all open air places. Any glass is purely for decoration. In Kalina's room she has stained glass in large circles in the arches of her windows that when the light hit them right they showed the landscapes of the other courts onto the floor. Loki and Thor had colored glasses in a mobile. 
> 
> So I thought that it would be funny if Thor thought a big pane of glass as a wall. It made sense in the helicarrier that they were walls it was a flying machine, but a concept of a window with clear glass would be foreign to him. It's a stupid early Thor joke but I like it.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four figures stand in a area of nothingness.

Four figures in hooded cloaks stood in the vast ocean of nothing. “A second chance,” one of four, a woman in a blue cloak cried and looked at the others, “we must not be allowed to mess this one up.”

            “With what we know now Brio,” the figure in the green, a man spoke, “and with Diableri no longer with us there should be no issues.”

            “I think you hope for too much Antiphon,” another of the four, another man in a purple cloak spoke. Brio removed her hood and gave the one in the purple cloak a hard look. “Hope is all we have Terebrous.” Brio went about smoothing her black hair and as Terebrous grunted and looked away from them.

The fourth figure, a woman in red spoke. “We should start small.”

“Small,” Terebrous yelled spinning to look at the woman, “there is space. We should build big.” The woman was not amused, “the last time we did that Diableri went mad with power.”

“He is not here Aegis.”

“I understand friend but starting big has got us in this mess in the first place.”

“You are such a-”

“A what?”

An argument broke out between Terebrous and Aegis with Antiphon trying to keep the peace, but it only led to a brawl. Disgusted by the violence, Brio wandered away a good distance and from her robe she pulled out a sapling. “If they refuse to behave, then I shall do it myself.”

It took many decades for the three to wear themselves out from the fight, all the while Brio tended to the tree. The others had worn themselves out and all collapsed onto a ground that was not there before.

Confused by the feeling to grass below them, they laid there thinking only to hear Brio hum to herself. Aegis slowly sat up and watched the blue robed woman in confusion. “Brio?”

“Hmm, yes Aegis?” The two men sat up as Aegis slowly stood up and made her way to where Brio stood. “What is that?” Brio smiled and turned to the others.

“Well I call it Yggdrasil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an exercise in expanding the fae mythology and showing the difference between what was myth and what happened. There more to this story, it's now spread out.This was also written as an opening to the next story but I ended up writing one that affected Steve and I liked that better.


	4. Summer Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rumor brings a new person to the Summer Court.

It wasn’t often that Odin went to visit the marketplace of Asgard to meet the traveling caravan of trolls. His halls were usually staffed by those picked by his wife. Today though a whisper had caught his ear of a rare commodity in their stock, and wished to look at it himself.

            The seller greeted him with a bow and asked what he wished to look at that day. “I hear of a small creature that you have. I wish to give my wife a gift and I believe that it would make her happy.” The troll grinned and led Odin into the tent.

            Wrapped in blankets and sleeping, the baby was very small compared to his own was as a babe. “We picked up the mother and discovered she was pregnant when we did medical. She didn’t know she was with child.”

            “Where is the mother?”

            “Oh, we sold her, a month after he was born. Roughly about two months ago. The child wasn’t wanted so we’ve been tending to him until he was sold, babies are worth more you know.” Odin nodded and asked if he can hold the child. The dealer allowed it and Odin found the baby in his arms. It was very tiny and on closer inspection had brilliant green eyes. Odin nodded and looked at the dealer. “How much for the child?”

 

            Thor curled up in his father’s lounge chair and watched his mother spin wool. Being only three he didn’t quite understand what she was doing, but watching the wool thread climb up the spindle was fascinating. It was a sunny day and Frigga decided to work in the open family room, she had space to work and keep an eye on her should be napping son. “Not tired,” she asked when she noticed him awake. He nodded and continued to watch the spindle. “You will be later.”

            “I might get sleepy watching that.” She looked at the spindle and nodded, “you might.” He shifted a bit to get comfortable as she began to sing. He smiled at her soft voice as she sung about the wise Mimir the Aesir the Empress had chosen in a last-ditch effort to stop a war with a truce. The Autumn King replied by dragging the man into the courtyard of the High Court and beheaded him. She sung of his intelligence, his gentle nature, of his kind words, and of his cruel murder.

           

            Thor had drifted asleep as she finished the song. She gently tucked the spindle into her chair cushion and stood up, dropping the wool onto the chair as she stood. She quietly made her way to her son and grabbed the light blanket from the back of her husband’s chair and draped it over the blonde child.

            A soft knock was heard from the hallway door. She made her way and slowly opened the door. Her handmaiden, Fulla, looked nervous. “Fulla?”

            “Your husband wishes to speak to you.” Frigga nodded and asked Fulla to watch her son. She nodded and told her that her husband is in their room.

 

            “You wish to speak to me Odin,” Frigga called opening their bedroom door and slipping in. She shut the door and looked around. She heard him talk in their bedroom and crossed the lounge room and entered. “Odin?”

            Her husband was hunched over something and slightly turned his head to look at her. “Come here darling. I have something.”

            “Oh,” she questioned nervously as he turned back to whatever he called her for. With a deep breath she joined her husband.

            It was a baby, she discovered, laying in Thor’s old crib, tightly wrapped and watching Odin. “Odin, what is the meaning of… a baby?” At her voice the babe turned to look at her, and at once she knew, it was a human. “Odin! Did you… steal a human child?”

            “My dear Frigga,” he said speaking in a low voice, “I did not steal a child. I saved this poor creature from the trolls.” He told her about the rumors of a baby in the Trolls care, and about the mother. “I just couldn’t leave him there. Look at him my darling, such a beautiful thing, tainted by the trolls.” He grabbed her left hand and held it close to his chest. “Odin my dear,” she said still unsure, “you know we don’t have the setup to raise a slave from a young age. You’ve seen what Titania does.”

            “Oh, I have no intention to raise him that way.” It suddenly struck her what he meant and her face turned dark, “Husband? Are you suggesting we raise him?” He squeezed her hand and nodded. “Raising a human? Odin? What good would this do? He’ll be weaker than Thor until, until whenever humans change. He will not be a good playmate for Thor.”

            “Not a playmate, a brother. One that Thor will protect and teach.” Frigga tilted her head in annoyance at her husband. “Odin!”

            “My dear look at him. Hold him.” She scoffed and looked at the babe. “Leave us husband, I wish to stew over it with the child.”

 

            Now alone she flopped onto her bed and looked into the crib once more. The baby was looking around the crib, and squirming. Slowly she lifted the babe from the crib, then laid it on the bed, and removed the blanket allowing the child to breath. Its answer was to wave his arms around in joy before staring at his right hand in interest. “Now little one what do we do with you?” He turned away from his hand to face her, then laughed. It was such a sweet laugh, and it made her melt. With a soft smile, she rubbed his little belly which made him wiggle and he laughed louder.

            She was so busy with the little one that she did not hear the door open and Thor slipped in. He turned to look at his father who followed. “In there,” Odin whispered to his son. Thor nodded and made his way into the bedroom. He stood at the archway and watched his mother tickle the small baby on the bed. “Momma.”

            Frigga turned her head to face her son, “you’re supposed to be asleep.”

            “You left, and I got scared. Fulla led me here.” She knew that it was a lie, but said nothing about it. “Come here my dear,” she said instead and gestured him closer, which he did without question. She picked him and set him on the bed, close enough that he can see the baby, but far enough that he would not trample it. Thor looked at his mother then at the laughing baby, he had little very idea what this was. He made a confused look, which made his mother laugh. “What’s wrong Thor?”

            “What is it?” She ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand. “This is a baby, and he is your baby brother.” She gave his hand a kiss and placed it on the baby’s stomach, which made the baby stop laughing. Thor stopped breathing for a brief moment. Frigga, with her hand still on Thor’s guided his hand up the baby’s body and stopped it hovering over the child’s eyes. Suddenly to babe grabbed Thor’s hand and looked at it intensely. “Don’t pull back let him look.”

            Thor watched the baby as it studied his small hand. After was felt like awhile the babe smiled and slammed it into his face, and giggled. Thor looked at the baby and laughed. “He’s a very silly brother.”

            “Yes, Loki is.”

            “That’s his name,” Thor asked. Frigga nodded, “but Thor, he is human right now.” Thor looked at his brother and made a confused look. “I don’t understand.”

            “He is adopted, but eventually he will be truly your brother.” He still had the confused look. “It does not matter now, he is your brother. Right?”

            “Yes, he is my brother. Will he call me brother though?”

            “Yes, he is very young and will only know of us as his family.” Thor nodded and removed his hand from Loki. The baby looked upset, and threatened to cry. Frigga picked him up and held him close, “he needs food. Odin, could you be a darling and fetch me a bottle.” She gave a smirk as she heard the door shut. _Foolish man,_ she thought as she cradled the boy closer. She would have words with her husband later. Right now, her boys were her main focus.


	5. The Fall of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if? What if Kalina decided that humanity is too weak to defend themselves?

            It wasn’t Tony Stark that stepped out of the Iron Man suit to face Loki, but the princess of the Fae. Loki gave her a smile and approached her. “I take it SHIELD is going well?” She glared at him then made her way to the bar. “The Avengers have failed,” she told him as she pulled out a bottle of whiskey, “want one?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “It’s all just shambles.”

            “Even after that one agent’s… false death.” She shook her head, “Fury tried. Oh, he tried, but only two of us were left and dear Cap had shut down.”

            “What do we do,” Loki asked as he took one of the glasses that she offered. She took a long drink of the whiskey then slammed it down. “What we need to do. Humanity can’t protect themselves.”

            They tried, Steve reasoned, they tried their best, and it wasn’t good enough. Out of the six, only three fought the invaders. Thor turned against the Avengers, and Bruce and Tony never showed up. The stick and the machine that Stark was supposed to stop created a dome covering New York. The nuke that was sent by the council turned into leaves and seeds as it entered the dome.

            The three remaining Avengers were bound together by cuffs and chains and were taken to Stark Tower. The invaders had taken over the tower and were using it as their base. The invaders, Clint noticed were all women, Thor and Loki being the exception. Conversation between the invaders as they were being transported told them that there was Kalina, the princess, and that the Empress was at the helicarrier, giving that one-eyed man a tongue lashing.

           There were four people in the room when they entered, one was a very drugged Bruce who was staring at a glowing red ball talking to it. The other was Iron Man, still in the suit. Thor and Loki were at the bar pouring drinks. Bruce looked over, then back at the orb. “Tony is in here.”

         “Dr. Banner?”

         “Do not disturb him Mr. Barton,” the suit spoke using Tony’s voice, “if he is disturbed he might become his friend.” The suit moved behind the couches and opened up. Tony stepped out and smiled. “Stark,” Steve said upset, “you betrayed us.”

         “I was never on your side to begin with,” he said and took a step toward the three. Then he smiled wider and got closer. As he got closer Tony faded away, and a woman in Tony’s shirt and pants stood in front of them. “I am Kalina, princess of the High Court and protector of Midgard.”

        “Where’s Stark,” Steve questioned closing the distance between them. “I am Tony Stark. It’s a long story but I am him. There is another Tony, but he is not Stark.” She took another step closer and smiled. “It’s just a shame the humanity couldn’t get their act together before we made the call.”

        “You never gave us a chance,” Clint argued. “We gave you all plenty of chances, ever since the discovery of the Tesseract.” She looked over at the brothers, but still spoke to the three. “There will be bigger threats than Loki and as protectors of this realm we cannot stand aside anymore and allow you to fall.”

        “Then why not help us?”

        “We are Agent Romanoff. You all just live in a constant state of paranoia and mistrust. Even if we were to arrive in peace, would we be welcomed?” Steve shook his head, his understanding of the modern world led him to agree with her argument. She looked back to them, “This still makes no sense,” Steve still argued.

       “We don’t have your morals, your ideals, your laws. We are alien to you.” She gave a light laugh, “but do not worry. You will understand. Bruce does.”

 

        The American government was going to get one of its biggest cities back, and with their military forces they were sure of it.

        At dawn the army marched into the domed city to find the streets empty. It should have been full of cars or people going to work. They could hear noises from the buildings, people were talking. The few men that looked up could see people looking out of their windows like they were watching a parade.

       Several miles into the city, they were meet by six figures. The army stopped and General Ross approached the group, he recognized them all except for the woman in the front. She stood in front of an open Iron Man suit, wearing no armor, but a pair of business pants and a button up shirt.

        “General Ross.” Ross stepped closer to her in an attempt to look threatening. “I am he. Do I know you?”

        “Maybe.” She tilted her head then smiled, “so General. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

        “I think you know.” She laughed at him, actually laughed at him. “Oh, that’s cute. Do you think that you can win?”

        “Oh, I know we can. We don’t even need the Avengers.”

        “If that’s how you feel.” She snapped her fingers and the suit closed around her, “how about we play a game?” Captain America’s shield flew past Ross and struck a few soldiers, before it looped back to him.

        “So, you got the Avengers on your side. Big deal.” He gestured the soldiers to ready fire. “Yes,” she said as the faceplate dropped, “and they have been waiting to test their new skills.” She raised her arm to shot. “Avengers,” she yelled, “assemble!”


	6. HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory that Kalina may never talk about, not with the Avengers at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not beta'd

The man was a flatterer.

            He seemed to glide over to Kalina’s mother once he entered the room and gave a bow in respect. “Your majesty,” he greeted them in Russian, “We honestly did not expect you to answer us.” Titania gave the red hair man slight nod, “what humanity and your organizations do against each other is not my concern,” she answered in Russian, “I do not play any side but my own.”

            “Wouldn’t expect your people to. We wanted to work with you not your… ex.” The eight-year-old gave an annoyed sigh at this term which made the man notice her. “Ah, your daughter?” Titania gave a nod and gestured Kalina to get close, which she did, quickly slipping into her diplomatic persona and trying to remember her Russian. “This is Kalina.” Kalina gave a good afternoon and held out her hand. The man gave a chuckle and shook her hand repeating her greeting. “How old are you little one?”

            “Eight. Exactly eight.” He nodded and asked if it was okay if he talked to her mother. “I guess,” she said crossing her arms, “but do not treat me like an idiot.” He nodded and told her that it was fair.

            They were given a tour of this Russian building that Kalina was told was deeper than she thought. As opposed to SHIELD, who went up. Then again, SHIELD wasn’t hiding.

            HYDRA was.

            Distracted by the lab below she failed to notice what her mother and the agent was talking about. It wasn’t until her mother coughed to get her attention that she realized that the man asked her a question. “You build like your father? What do you build?”

            “I build robots.”

            “Robots are neat,” he answered. She gave a shrug and looked back at the lab. “Do you want to go down there? There’s something that might interest you.”

            The red-haired man led them to another part of the lab where a dark-haired man was strapped onto a table. His left arm was missing, and a metal arm laid on a nearby table. Three men in white coats looked at them as they entered. They looked annoyed that a woman and a child walked in, but once they were introduced, the doctors became very interested in Titania. Enough that Kalina was left alone as they led her mother to a computer, even their guide forgot about her.

            It felt like SHIELD all over again, and she hated it. She looked around, bored out of her mind and noticed the man strapped onto the table was looking at her. Slowly she approached the table and climbed onto a chair to get a better look. Her eyes saw the metal arm and she asked him if she can look at it.

            “You aren’t allowed to look at it.” She scowled and poked at the arm. “They don’t have to know. Plus, I’m sure I make it better.” He tilted his head at her, but said nothing. “I’m going to open it up,” she told him and grabbed the screwdriver from the table.

            She worked for what felt like an hour or so, fixing the joints and the wires in the fingers. “With this you have a better grip and can adjust the strength to your needs. With how strong your hand is, you would be able to break metal by squeezing.” The man nodded and flexed his fingers. “It’s fine,” he said and looked at her again. She smiled, “good.”

            “Kal!” Uh oh. She spun around and watched her mother, the three doctors the red-haired man and another man walk up. Kalina leaned into the table, she was in trouble. “What on… what did you do?” Kalina looked at the man, “his arm. I upgraded it.”

            One of the doctors began to yell at her, calling her a stupid child, she destroyed his arm and the Asset was worthless. Kalina’s face went dead as she picked up a nice thick wrench and put it in the Asset’s metal hand. He understood what she wanted and squeezed it, and very soon it broke. She gave a smile, one that her mother knew all too well. Something she worked on succeeded.

The other man laughed and approached Kalina. “Such a bright child. She is much smarter than her father. She will surpass Howard one day.” Kalina flinched at the bad Russian that the man spoke, and she was not the only one.

She looked at the man closely, and suddenly she knew the man.

The head of SHIELD. Alexander Pierce. “Mr. Pierce?” Pierce laughed again and nodded, “yes and you are also Anthony Stark.” He switched to English when he spoke again. “Your father told me about the Fae Kalina. Your file was buried, but I found you.”

“You’re not going to tell Howard?”

“Only if you don’t tell him I’m here. Deal?” She nodded and held out her hand, he nodded and shook her hand. He turned back to Titania. “Let’s talk about our deal. I want to add your daughter into the mix.”

“Then we want Asset added along with ours.”

“Use for use?”

“When called. However only when they are able. You know what she’s going through with Howard. Plus, I can’t expect Asset to stop a mission just to be of use to me.” Pierce gave a slick smile, “of course.” Titania looked at her daughter, “would you like that dear?” Kalina took in a deep breath, “won’t I get in trouble with Howard?”

“It’s our secret.” She raised an eyebrow at her mother, “can I make my own deal? I’m the one that’s going to do the work?”

“I don’t see the problem with that Peggy,” Pierce said.

Her mother praised her for her first deal, which made Kalina feel warm. At the same time, it scared her. This was HYDRA. People she was told by Howard and SHIELD were evil. Her mother even admitted to a fighting against them in WW2.

Her deal was simple, she would be freelance with them, working only what she agreed to. In return she, and whomever she deemed as friends were protected from HYDRA, also she and her mother had use of Asset.

Can’t forget that.

 

Kalina received a call from Pierce not too long after Natasha’s and Steve’s first visit to the High Court. There had not been any requests for the last three years, after she made it clear that no one was getting the Arc Reactor, not HYDRA, not SHIELD, not even the government. This was hers.

As the screen lit up, she noticed that Pierce was not alone, there were two others with him.

“Pierce,” she greeted him, “it’s been while.”

“Too long Kalina. That was quite a fall.”

“That was almost a year ago. Did you order the nuke Pierce?”

“I wasn’t there for that call Kal. If you check the records a few of us were missing from that meeting.” Kalina scoffed, “the council is getting full of themselves Pierce. The people are not going to take it lying down.”

“Isn’t that the Avengers are for?”

“Please, none of us are friends with them right now. Not even golden boy Rogers.”

“That’s what I’m calling you about. Captain America.” She lifted her head and gave him a look. “My mother has plans for him, considering what we found out.”

“Are you able to share?” She took in a deep breath, “we still aren’t sure what it means. How it will affect the system. SHIELD is not going to know, and in all fairness-”

“We shouldn’t either.”

“It’s only fair.” Pierce scoffed at that, “Kal.” She waved her hands in a ‘I know,’ gesture. “But beyond this tease. You got a job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semester is over!
> 
> On that note, I wrote this in a day and I may use this instead of what I had initially wrote for Bucky. Not kidding I was so many pages in the sequel before I realized that it was three separate stories that don't fit together. One with Wanda and Pietro, another with Steve dealing with Bucky and his mother, and the third was about the creation of another group since SHIELD was taken over by HYDRA.
> 
> I had been working on the rules of the Fae and timeline and who knows what and I might alter the first one to fit it. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! Please do not hesitate of something is wrong.


	7. Freyr/Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of a bloody war.

            Titania sat on her throne, alone in the throne room, her armor and sword laid sadly on the floor far away from her. Her crown hanging loosely on her head surrounded by unkempt black hair. She felt so alone at the moment, but this was her doing by locking every fae out of her palace. She could hear the servants move around as quietly as they could, but they could not help but speak about the war.

            They won the war against Oberon, the bloody battles of cold iron stained everyone and everything in its wake and it left her broken. She quietly removed her crown and looked it over in disgust. Beyond the blood, the metal was dented with the thin metal parts having been destroyed, and the jewels were either cracked or completely shattered. Upset and in disgust she threw her crown away from her and slouched to stare at the painted ceiling that she knew she had to destroy. She didn’t want the image of the traitorous Autumn king looking down at her from above.

            Titania was so wrapped up in her own pain that she didn’t realize that someone was in the throne room. She jumped and stared at the child sitting in front of her, holding her crown. She was a blond child around thirteen with a thin wrap around dress, a spring child. “What are you doing in my room child?”

            “I-I was hiding.” Titania leaned into her seat, her palace was used to protect the children of the realms from the Autumn people. The war had gotten bad enough that the traitors were stealing children for whatever they were planning. In agreement the realms sent their children to the palace where they hid. The Autumn people never got to go ahead with the plan, but those who saw the children that were taken ended up killing most of those that were deemed, “too far gone.” Titania never saw the children herself.

The girl took in a deep breath to keep herself from crying. “I was with the other girls and I changed into Freyr.”

“Freyr?” The girl nodded, “my twin brother. The-the Autumn people… they took the both of us and-” she clapped her hands together. Titania tilted her head, at first not understanding. Then it hit her, and it made her sick to her stomach. “Oh!”

“He ran. We ended up here.” She gestured the girl closer, “if Freyr is your brother, then what is your name?”

“Freya,” the child replied and walked closer with the crown tucked under her arm, “and we are twelve. The traitors though thought us children.”

It was true, those of the Spring come into adulthood at their sexual awakening, and the idea of play changed slightly. Still the spring folk were childish no matter what they were doing. “So, we’ve been put in with children.” Freya handed Titania her crown. “We can’t go home. We are one of the ones that were considered beyond hope. We are scared.” Freya finally cried and collapsed into Titania’s lap.

While the battle may have hardened her, this weeping from the spring fae broke her heart. This young woman now shared her body with her brother and they fit nowhere now. Titania gave a sigh then ran her fingers through the woman’s hair. “You and your brother may stay here as my companion. You and he shall split a year between the two of you.” Freya nodded and stood up wiping her tears. “My brother and I would like that.”

The little three-year-old looked between her mother and her mother’s companion, her second father. “There are two of you in there?” She pointed at Freyr confused. Freyr gave a laugh and pulled her close, “yes, my sister is here, but she is awake and always watching. Much like I do when she’s here.” The little girl still looked confused but said nothing and pulled on Freyr’s shirt. “Is this okay with you love,” her mother asked her getting the girl’s attention. Kalina nodded and curled herself into Freyr and closed her eyes. “I’m taking a nap now,” she announced and quickly fell asleep. Both adults chuckled at the child resting in his arms. Freyr’s laughed turned into a yawn, “I think I need a nap as well. I’ll take her with me.” Freyr gave Titania a gentle kiss then left the throne room. Titania gave a sigh then turned her attention to the note that was tucked away in her belt.

It was Howard Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a short story about Titania dealing with the aftermath of the war alone. I saw though a good way to introduce Freyr/Freya, and this may have been one of the few times they could have been added to the court. It was also when I decided to start a parallel between Titania/Oberon and S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA. That Oberon was so desperate for troops that he would do something so heinous. 
> 
> Thank you all again! Happy New Year!


	8. Seasonal Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four kings in a diner.

            In a small diner by an ocean, four men sat a corner booth drinking various milkshakes. The oldest looking man was taping one of his fingers on the table. “Are you sure Laufey,” he asked looking over to a tall pale man. “You doubt me King of Summer?”

            “Oh no one, is doubting you,” the young looking, blond hair man spoke trying to calm the man on his right. “But her majesty has several… servants, that she brings in as a babe. The younger the better I suppose.”

            “She called it her child, her daughter.”

             The dark hair man on Laufey’s right had a confused look, of which the old man noticed. “Forgive us friend. We have forgotten that you don’t know.”

            “There is a prophecy, if you wish to call it,” Laufey began, “that when the heirs to our thrones… disobey us in a time of great need in Midgard, we will lose our thrones to them and we shall walk into Helheim.” Laufey gave a bitter laugh, “with the laws she had put into place we thought she would never have a child.”

            “We had nothing to worry about for centuries. Now that the Empress has a child, a possible heir.”

            “Calm yourself Odin,” the blond one said and pushed the man’s milkshake closer to Odin. “Drink it.”

            “I have not declared an heir,” Laufey said stirring his straw in the melting drink, “I will never.”

            “I have not either,” the blond one declared, “I doubt any of us have.” The dark hair man shook his head. “Then, we should have nothing to worry about,” Odin said before taking a drink of his chocolate shake.

            In the dark palace of Helheim, two figures watch the men discuss whatever they felt like, content that they won this battle. The Queen of the Realm held her babe close. “Stupid men,” she said as she adjusted the baby in her lap. The Queen of Summer unraveled her gift to Hela as she watched the men. “They do not know.”

            “They do not listen,” Hela noted as Frigga laid out the tapestry she had created from her loom. “Your husband knows of your gift, and yet he ignores you.”

            “He thinks they can beat it. They don’t understand the meaning of an heir.” Hela nodded and grinned at the tapestry in front of her.

            Gold thread glowed as it wove between the woolen threads. The seasons in each corner, with one or two face silhouettes in each corner. Some Hela and Frigga knew, for they had seen them. In the center of the tapestry were two thrones, one facing the top of the tapestry and one flipped upside down below it. The one facing up was in a bright glowing room, and the other was in a dark world. On each throne sat a shadow person, with glowing crowns on their heads.

            “You always surprise me Frigga. Your skills have no equal.” Frigga bowed at the queen. “It’s only a matter of time Hela. I fear that Midgard will soon find itself in trouble. Soon we shall walk.”

            “You will walk Frigga?”

            “I will not leave my husband. I am also getting tired Hela, but I will not leave until it comes.” With a nod she rolled up the tapestry and laid it behind Hela’s throne. “What of you Hela? Are you tired?”

            “I think we all are,” Hela said, “but this child needs me right now.” Frigga nodded, “I feel the same, but I am their mother, so I feel that they might need me forever.” Hela nodded and held the babe close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry I have not posted in any of this AU. School ended and I ended up sick and hurt from an event.   
> Thank you all for sticking around. I should be getting back to this.


End file.
